Hell Ride To Dawn
by Bloodline Tragedy
Summary: join Dustin and friends as they travel to the Naruverse and meet the Akatsuki. Being lazy with the summary. Story is better than this. T for language and pervertedness. I will fix the summary later!


i dont own naruto or the Akatsuki. Karasu belongs to RavenNightshade98 and Robyn belongs to Thunder Kyrstal

* * *

Dustin's POV

Hey, im Dustin Sandell, an 18 year old boy who's considered an 'oddity' in my school. I have short, messy dust brown hair with black streaks that go from my tips and fade up to mid ear. I have redish brown eyes with catlike pupils and I often wear black skinny jeans with chains hanging out of the pockets and red or black shirts saying rude or just random things. I hang out with my three best friends, Ryan, Aaryn, and Jake. They are also considered 'Oddities' in our school.

Ryan Blizzent is a bit taller than me (Im averagely short) and has short, almost a limp kind of messy, blood red hair and yellow eyes. He wears black jeans and red or grey sweatshirts with black muscle shirts under them. He's very serious which clashes immensely with my hyped up, bipolar additude.

Aaryn Tero is 17 years old and a bit shorter than me. He has black hair that ends at chin length and is too messy to be described as messy. He has blonde patches where his hair sticks up in random directions. He has silver, red, and purple tricolored eyes. He wears silver or white jeans that are always stained in mystery substances in random colors and a yellow shirt with orange edgings. He also wears neon rainbow colored fingerless gloves. (If you couldnt tell he's obsessed with colors...)

Jake Mistain is the tallest of the four of us, and has short black hair and sea green eyes. He wears navy blue jeans and black or blue shirts that say rude or odd things. He's not really odd but they just call him an 'Oddity' because he hangs out with me.

Another thing, we are all obsessed with the anime Naruto. Anyway, on to the story.

We are currently at lunch in school, eating outside like we usually do to get away from all the bastards in our school. Today's discussion: Who is the man behind the Orange Lollipop Mask.

"I still say it's a new person!" Aaryn deadpans. He forgets to show emotion a lot. He doesnt do it on purpose, like Ryan, he just mainly looks bored.

"No! It's Obito Uchiha" Ryan deadpans, emotionless as ever. I still think he's a robot.

"Idiots. Tobi is the all powerful Madara Uchiha" I say.

"I slightly agree with Dustin. Tobi is a jutsu that Madara Uchiha created to take over his body for a short period so he could spy on his members" Jake says, throwing his orange against the wall and having it bounce back.

School food disgusts me.

"Just be lucky it's the last day of school today. We dont have to sit out here, or be the last to lunch and get all the crappy stuff" Aaryn yawns. He does that a lot.

"What the hell are you talking about? The reason I come to school is for lunch!" I say.

Forget what I said earlier... kind of.

"What?" my three best friends deadpan in unison, giving me the usual 'wtf are you on?' look.

"My parents are usually gone, remember? I barely remember to get up to eat breakfast, let alone remember to eat lunch. Hell, if it wasnt for the microwave I would have to either steal food from Jake's house or starve" I deadpan, having explained this multiple times already.

"Oh yeah... Wait... You dont know how to use the stove?" Aaryn snickers. It was a rather bored snicker. Someone needs to teach him how to use emotion, damn it! It's too late for Ryan, he was born without emotion.

"No. I only know how to make oatmeal and ramen. Boil water, and make the food. Simple" I deadpan. I know how to burn toast to a crisp with a toast, I dont trust myself with the stove just yet.

"Maybe I can teach you how to use the stove. Right after we reteach Aaryn his emotions" Jake laughs.

Aaryn's parents had been put in a coma after being in a car wreck. His dad had been drunk but his mother hadnt known. They hit another drunk driver. Aaryn went into a sort of depression where he just stayed in a little corner of his room that was usually dark. He stayed there for a week before we found out after going to visit him on the weekend because we thought he was sick. After that we always stopped by the get him food and stuff because he wouldnt go to school. Even when he saw us he just sat there, staring blankly at his wall. Thankfully his parents ended up to be okay but he forgot how to do a few things. Like express emotions. He still has them, unlike Ryan-bot.

"Haha, very funny" Aaryn deadpans. Atleast he was smiling, though it reminded me of Sasori from Naruto.

"Hey, atleast we have hope for you. Ryan is a fucking robot" I laugh. Ryan just gives me a bored glare.

"Correction, Ryan has emotions. They only consist of anger, annoyance, boredom, and 'Blackmail mode'" Jake laughs.

"Oh yeah, I remember that mode. It appears mostly when-" I'm interrupted by a loud ring. A very loud ring.

Damn it! Why do they put the bell outside too?... And why do we sit so close to the outside bell.

"Come on!~ We have art next!~" Aaryn says, jumping up and then bending over to pick up his Art box and journal. His therapist makes him write a journal. Mainly for the reason of what happened when his parents were in a coma.

"You have art next. I have gym with the 'Host Twins'" I deadpan.

The 'Host twins' are also 'Oddities', the only difference is that they are more popular with the girls. They belong to two groups, the 'Oddities' and the 'Princes'. A lot of girls are attracted to the 'Oddities' for reasons unknown, mainly because they do not know about the guys groupings. Oddities are the people that others make fun of from afar but other wise leave alone. For that reason, girls think we are just loners, so they think we are dark and mysterious. It's a very odd system. Lots of girls come up to Ryan and Jake, asking for dates, they think Aaryn is just plain cute, and they think of me as a pet. Ryan plays on the 'me being a pet' thing a lot, the damn bastard.

Sorry, I tend to rant and get off track. Anyways, where were we?

Oh yeah, now I remember.

"Well that's your fault for choicing gym over art!" Aaryn smirks. He knows the reason wasnt because I like gym, it was because my father thought he should be a 'good dad' and get involved in my academics and choose my extras for me. So I am currently in gym instead of art where I want to be.

"Aaryn, I am prepared to use language so colorful you will actually see rainbows" I deadpan. I always use the phrase 'colorful language' when threatening Aaryn.

"Hey!~ Dustin!~ Over here!" I hear two voices calling. Ah, The Host Twins, right on time.

I forgot to tell you who the Host Twins are, didnt I? The Host Twins arent really from an anime, they just act like they are 'Hosts', like in Ouran High School Host Club. Hell, they even join the school's 'Host club'.

Anyways, back on track. The Host Twins are really Damon and Shiro Quinn. They are Irish, though they dont look it. They both have short black hair with dyed in patches of silver on the tips and the tips of their fringes are silver. They have purple eyes and fringes that sweep over to cover one of their eyes. Damon's fringe covers his left eye and Shiro's fringe covers his right eye. Damon usual wears silver or white jeans and a black or grey shirt and Shiro wears black or grey jeans and a silver or white shirt. But at the moment they were in their gym clothes, a grey and white shirt and red sport shorts.

"You ready for gym?" Shiro asks me. I've only slightly learned how to tell these two apart, their teachers on the other hand...

"No, but lets hurry" I deadpan.

"See ya!~ I'll make you something in art class!~" Aaryn says happily, practically skipping away. Ryan follows him, facepalming, and Jake follows afterwards, chuckling.

"Bye!" I shout back.

"Let's go!~" Damon says, grabbing my left arm from behind. Shiro takes my right arm and they begin dragging me to the gym.

-Slight time skip-

I groan when I realize we are playing dodgeball in gym because our regular teacher is sick.

"Okay, role call!~" The very pretty substitute lady says in a cheerful tone. Her face falls slightly when she sees the twins. I can tell she's wondering how she will be able to tell them apart.

"Um... Right, let's begin" she says then begins to call off names. It takes a while for her to get to the Q's.

"Damon Quinn?" She says, looking up to see Damon raise his hand and smile.

"Right here, miss" he says politely. Great, I forgot that Gym class is their usual Host time. The woman smiles and nods, then calls a few more names.

"Shiro Quinn?" she says. Shiro does the same thing as Damon, only he raises his right hand. Damon is left handed, Shiro is right handed. After a few R names she finally get to the S's.

"Dustin Sandell?" she asks, looking slightly happy that I was the last one on the list.

"Here" I deadpan, raising my hand slightly. I had the only class where the genders were all mixed. While most of the classes were Boy or girl, we have both boys and girls.

"Alright, boys, please stand on the white line for your teams" she says. We follow instructions. I end up on the team with the most jocks and athletes. Damon and Shiro end up on the same team as me. The girls do the same thing and my team gets one of the only none athletic girls that actually participates in gym and likes it. She doesnt talk much though. Im pretty sure her name is Alyx and she's always helping her friend Emily. Hell, she even takes hits to the face for her. Her and Emily are pretty much inseperable, which leads them to being on the same team.

The rules of dodgeball are simple. Throw the ball at the other team, if it hits their face they are not out, if they catch it you are out and teammates of theirs that got out are back in, and if you hit them anywhere but the face they are out. My version of the rules: Hit them and try not to get hit in the nads or face.

It starts out good, people ignore me and go for the good players, mainly the athletes, the twins, and the fraternal twins (Alyx and Emily). Damon pushes Shiro out of the way of a ball multiple times while dodging the ball himself, Shiro gets catches, Alyx nails people left and right (mainly the girls talking and screaming every time a ball comes close to them), and Emily just tries to stay out of the way like me. It's only when my worst enemy, a guy who's name I barely remember, notices im still in that I begin being pelted with dodgeballs. Dont get me wrong, I love this game, it's just that I cant throw worth crap. I can dodge extremely well, I just cant get anyone out. I can catch about 65% of the time, but my skill betray me more than that.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" I keep muttering as I run along the Gym floor, trying not to get hit. I end up getting nailed in the face. I dont care if they are rubber, dodgeballs fucking hurt. I also almost get hit in the nuts.

By the end of Gym class, im suffering from a major nose bleed and a mild head injury that im sure is close to a concussion. And no, the nose bleed in not from the substitute's skirt flying up enough for me to see her panties from my position on the floor after being nailed by three dodgeballs straight to the face... She looks young enough to be a junior in college!... Anyways, what was I talking about?

Oh right... Anyways, I meet up with Aaryn, Ryan, and Jake outside our last class, which was Choir. How I am supposed to sing while tilting my head back and keeping a tissue to my bloody nose, I am not sure.

"Was the Gym Sub as hot as they say she is?" Jake jokes, seeing the bloody tissue in my hands.

"Oh yeah, and I got a panty shot with lying on the floor" I smirk.

"So, details?" Aaryn asks, his usual bored smile on his face.

"Of the panties or dodgeball?" I joke.

"Dodgeball, you perv" Ryan deadpans.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Got nailed in the face a bunch of times, almost got hit in the nuts, same old, same old, ya know?" I shrug. Ryan pushes my head back slightly and pinches the bridge of my nose.

"This should help" Ryan deadpans.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" I deadpan, slapping his hand away slightly and walking into the classroom.

After a long, boring lecture about graduating and shit, the final bell rang and we all rushed out of the building. I waited at the sidewalk for Ryan, Jake, Aaryn, and the twins.

"Im glad we did the graduation ceremony last week. I really wouldnt want to have to waste a day of my new freedom in school" Jake laughs.

"DUST BUNNY!~~~" a voice calls.

"Oh Shi-" I exclaim before being glomped.

"Hey, Mistress Kira" I deadpan.

"Hello Karasu, hello Robyn" Ryan deadpans. Karasu Megami and Robyn Blue are two of the only few girls in this school that I can tolerate.

Karasu Megami has shoulder length black hair with a silver streak in it and brown eyes that change with her mood. She always wears a dark grey sweatshirt over either a tee-shirt or tank top in black, white, red, or blue, and dark wash blue skinny jeans.

Robyn Blue has really dark red 'Cher Lloyd' like hair and black eyes. She usually wears black v-neck tee-shirts, grey skinny jeans, and leather boots.

"So, are we all hanging at my place for the summer?" Jake asks.

"Yup! I cant wait!" I say. We all start heading to Jakes house. It's about a 10 minute walk. As we pass the alley way near Jake's house, a sound makes me stop.

"Guys... There's something over there... Oh my god it's shine!" I exclaim running over. I barely hear the others follow me before the shiny thing flashes, making my vision go white before I feel myself being sucked into something. Then my vision goes black.

* * *

cliff hanger!

anyways, yes, i am not dead! And this is the new story.

By the way, i made an online chat room. if you wanna chat with me Pm me for the link, k?

The characters may seem gary stu-ish but that's probably because i actually made a plot...

See ya!~


End file.
